Tails' Choices
by EndLord999
Summary: Tails has been thinking of his biggest mistake. Then he finds out that Knuckles knows his secret. Will Tails make another bad choice?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys. This is my first story that I have done.**_

_**I have not had any experience so if you have any tips or have noticed**_  
_**any spelling, punctuation or grammar errors please don't hesitate**_  
_**to tell me.**_

_**This will be a medium sized story and I will be adding more chapters**_  
_**daily.**_

_**Thank you for any tips or reviews that you write. :)**_

* * *

It was just another ordinary night.  
Nothing was out of the ordinary.  
I was just coming home from the party at Sonic's place.  
We recently had the biggest victory over Eggman.  
We decided to throw a massive party which everyone attended.  
I was one of the first to go.  
I came out of the house and waved back at Sonic.  
He waved back.  
I decided to take another route home.  
The normal route was closed due to construction.  
After about a few minutes it happened.  
The thing that I have regretted.  
My name is Tails and that was the worst night I ever had.

**(Tails' POV)**  
I was walking down the calm, quiet road.  
I had no choice because the other way was closed.  
I was walking thinking to myself about Sonic and how we met.  
I suddenly tripped and fell over a large pebble.  
" OW" I yelled as I got back to my feet.  
I kicked the pebble as hard as I could in anger.  
" Stupid pebble" I mumbled.  
I continued to walk still thinking.  
Then I stopped. Still thinking.  
'I do hope that Cream forgives me for what I did'  
I started to worry that Cream hated me for my actions.  
I shaked my head trying to get rid of the thought.  
I heard footsteps. I turned around and jumped.  
Knuckles was right there staring at me.  
" Oh, hi Knuckles" I said stepping back a bit.  
Knuckles didn't say anything he just stared at me.  
He finally spoke " I know what you did".

_**Next Chapter Coming Soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys this is the second chapter.  
I will be posting a chapter nearly everyday so you won't get bored.  
They will be getting longer so I won't have to put up lots of chapters.**_

* * *

**(Tails' POV)**  
" You don't know anything" I said and I started to walk away.  
" What about the laser Tails'" I heard him say behind me.  
I stopped. I turned my head and then the rest of my body to face him.  
" It wasn't mistake was it Tails'" he said to me with a grin on his face.  
I felt the anger fill up inside me.  
" I wonder what would happen if I told...Sonic" he said with an even bigger grin.  
I felt some more anger on its way.  
" It would be a shame if I told him what you did" he said then started to laugh.  
'That's it' I thought.

**(Knuckles POV)**  
I could tell that I was getting to him.  
I was like this because I wanted him to know who was boss.  
After many years I always hated him.  
Suddenly, I saw him running towards me.  
He pounced on me and sent me to the floor.  
" If you know then I can't let anyone else know" he yelled at me.  
I then saw him take out a communicator and turn it on.  
He said into it " activate protocol 46".  
He then got off me. I wanted to punch him so hard.  
I got on my feet, ready to fight, when I saw a bright ring form around my body.  
I tried to break free but it was too strong.  
" I hope you have a good time Knuckles" Tails said sarcastically.

**(Tails POV)**  
I watched until the red echnida finally faded away and had disappeared.  
I got a smile on my face knowing that the horrible secret was safe again.  
" Hi Tails" said a voice.  
I turned round to find Amy walking up to me.  
" Have you seen Knuckles around, he forgot his jacket" she asked.  
I shook my head side to side. " No I haven't" I lied.  
" Thanks Tails" as she walked off.  
I turned round. 'She bought it wow' I thought.  
I then turned round and started heading home.

**(Knuckles' POV)**  
" Uhh" I groaned as I woke up to find myself trapped in a clear tube.  
" Where am I?" I asked myself.  
A figure started walking out of the shadows outside the tube.  
" Hey you let me go" I ordered. My vision wasn't clear so I couldn't see properly.  
I tried to focus but it was no good. I couldn't work out who it was.  
All I could see was a red blur. I started to feel weak again. I closed my eyes.  
Before I passed out I heard it say " They won't suspect anything".

**_Next chapter: 12 February 2014_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys third chapter is here.**_

_**Let me know what you think and any suggestions to what  
happens next would be great as well.**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**  
The next day turned out to be a beautiful, bright sunny day.  
It was like any other day.  
But something different was happening at Sonic's house.

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I turned on the TV. I was bored. Since the party last night it got boring again.  
I heard a knock at the door. i got up expecting it to be Amy.  
I opened the door to reveal Shadow. 'Oh Shit' I thought.  
" Hi shadow" I said nervously. He nodded and came in.  
Me and Shadow had become friends since we helped each other defeat Dr Eggman.  
But I was still a little nervous when being around him.  
I closed the door and sat back down on the sofa.  
He sat down on one of the comfy chairs.  
" So Shadow whats up" I asked.  
" When was the last time you saw Tails" he said to me.  
" Last night" I replied a little confused.  
" I need to talk to him".  
I started to wonder why Shadow wanted to see him.  
Before I could ask there was a knock on the door.  
We both turned our heads towards it and I got up to answer it.  
I opened the door to reveal Knuckles standing there.  
" Oh hi Knuckles" I said.  
He replied " have you seen Amy about I heard she was looking for me".  
" Have you tried her house" I suggested.  
Knuckles then facepalmed himself and said thanks.  
'What an idiot' I thought.

**(Fake Knuckles' POV)**  
'Time to pay Amy a visit' I thought with a giant grin.  
'How should I do it' I thought.  
I suddenly heard a noise.  
I turned my head to the left and saw Tails hiding.  
I went over and knelt beside him behind a bush.  
" Are you going to Amy's house" He asked.  
" Yes" I replied.  
" Good, you should hide her very well and initiate C45 Transfer".  
I nodded and carried on going to my mission.

**(Amy's POV)**  
I was in my living room tidying when I heard a knock on my door.  
I went over and opened it. " Hi Knuckles" I said sweetly to him.  
He smiled and said " Amy stay still".  
" Why" I replied. He then pulled out some ropes from his pocket.  
I panicked and slammed the door shut. 'What's he doing' I thought.  
He then kicked the door open and stepped inside.  
I ran down the corrridor to my bedroom and closed the door.  
I put my ear to the door. I heard footsteps getting louder and louder.  
I stood back as he forced his way in my bedroom.  
" Knuckles waht are you doing" i asked him nervously.  
He then grabbed my arm. I started to throw some punches.  
He didn't even flinch. he injected me with something.  
I held my arm in pain as I felt weak. I fell over.  
He started to tie me up. I couldn't fight back I was too weak.  
I then saw him changing. He started changing shape and colour.  
I opened my eyes wider in shock as it ended.  
" Like it" he or should I say SHE said.  
I then passed out.

_**Next Chapter: 13 February 2014**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys. Here is the fourth chapter._**

**_There is going to be more plot twists coming up so watch out for them._**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**  
After Knuckles had completed his mission he looked at the mirror.  
A pink hedgehog stared back.  
" Now I am officially Amy" she said to himself.  
He stared back at the true Amy.  
" You won't be a problem any more"  
She then took her by the legs and dragged her to the closet.  
He stuffed her inside and took out some clothes.  
She stopped. She looked down to admire herself.  
" Wow those are some nice breasts!".

**(Fake Amy's POV)**  
I started to get dressed.  
I put on Amy's usual clothes and picked up her keys and left the house.  
'I sure could have some fun being like this' I thought.  
Suddenly, I saw Sonic heading in my direction.  
I needed to act like Amy.  
" Hi Sonic" I said as he approached.

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I replied " Hi Amy".  
I knew what was going to happen.  
" So what ya doing" She asked.  
" Nothing I guess" I answered. I needed to get away and fast.  
" Why don't we visit Tails".  
'Uh oh should I go because I know she will try to do her love thing' I thought.  
'But I was bored and didn't have anything to do'.  
" Erm okay then Amy" I said knowing that I would regret it.  
She grabbed my hand and she started to walk.  
I tried to free my hand but it was no good.  
I just gave in and walked with her.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
I was spying on Sonic because I knew something was up.  
'He would never hold hands with Amy' I thought.  
I always had a crush on Amy but never admitted it.  
I carried on following them making sure I was out sight.  
I saw them go up to Tails' house.  
I watched as they went in. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me.  
I turned round to find Tails there.  
" What?" I yelled in confusion.  
" What is it Shadow" he asked me.  
" I thought you was in your house"

**(Tails' POV)**  
" No" I replied a bit confused.  
" Then why is Amy and Sonic in there".  
I stared at Shadow for a moment and my eyes widened.  
" What are they doing" I asked.  
He shrugged " lets find out".  
We both approached the window to see the most shocking thing we ever saw.

**_Next Chapter: 14 February 2014_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the little delay I didn't have any time.**_

_**Make sure to write any suggestions or any mistakes you noticed.**_

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**  
My mouth dropped as me and Tails stared through the window staring at the shocking sight.  
It was truly awful. Amy was giving Sonic a blowjob!  
We both watched as it went on and on. I couldn't watch it anymore.  
I turned away and faced Tails. " What shall we do about this" I asked.  
He shrugged. " Why dont we just leave" He replied.

**(Tails' POV)**  
I could tell Shadow was shocked by this and so was I.  
Who knew Amy and Sonic were that close.  
'I wonder if Knuckles has got to Rouge yet' I thought.

**(Fake Amy's POV)**  
'I made the right choice by chossing Amy instead of Rouge' I thought.  
I then started to seduce Sonic even more.  
I had a plan. I was going to cause chaos all around.  
'I dont need Tails to tell me what to do'.

**(Knuckles' POV)**  
I started to wake up again. But I wasn't where I was before.  
I sat up and found myself in a house. A familiar house.  
" Wait a minute this is Rouge's house" i said aloud.  
Just as I said her name she came into the room.  
" Thought you would never get up" she said.  
I got up and rubbed my head.  
" What happened" she asked.  
" Tails, he did something to me". She nodded.  
" Lets go get him".

**(Shadow's POV)**  
Me and Tails were sat outside waiting for Sonic and Amy to finish.  
Suddenly, Rouge and Knuckles came towards the house.  
We both stood up. " What are you doing here" I asked.  
With no warning knuckles grabbed Tails and held him tight.  
" What you doing" I yelled. " He's an enemy" He replied.  
I approached Knuckles with fists ready.  
Suddenly, Rouge then floored me and held me to the ground.  
I groaned in slight pain.

**(Tails' POV)**  
" Let us go" I shouted at them.  
" Huh and let you get away, not a chance" Knuckles replied.  
" It was your fault Knuckles" I said to him.  
He started to get angrier. " Well its your fault for kidnapping me".  
Shadow looked up at me, confused.  
" Shadow I didn't mean too, he made me do it" I said. He nodded.  
He pushed Rouge off. I punched Knuckles in the jaw. He let me go.  
Shadow grabbed my hand and we started to run.

**(Knuckles' POV)**  
My jaw was killing me. I put my hand there to help it.  
Then Sonic and Amy came out of Tails' house.  
" What happened" he asked.  
" Tails and Shadow attacked us and ran off" Rouge answered.  
Sonic then had a confused face and asked " Why would they do that".  
" I don't want to tell you this, they aren't who they used to be".

_**Next Chapter: 16 February 2014**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, a big chapter this time and I have many plans on what to do next.**_

_**If you have any suggestions on what should happen next then please let me know.**_

* * *

**(Tails' POV)  
**'It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault' I kept thinking.  
Me and Shadow were still running.  
Then we finally stopped. He sat down on a log.  
I just stood there wondering why he stopped.  
" What did you do Tails" he asked me as he looked at me.  
" Well erm.. Knuckles was erm.. he was blaming me for what happened".  
He nodded. He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders.  
" Why was he blaming you" he asked me with a serious look on his face.  
" I..I don't know, I think he hates me" I said beggining to worry.  
" I didn't want him to tell Sonic that it was me when it wasn't" I went on.  
He sighed and took his hands off. " He's probably told him by now" he said.

**(Sonic's POV)**  
" Sonic I have to tell you something about Tails" Knuckles said.  
I nodded. " He was responsible for the death" he said.  
My eyes widened and I had a shocked expression on my face.  
" WHAT" I shouted. He looked at me like it wasn't a joke.  
" That's why were trying to get him" Rouge explained.  
" He did sort of kidnap me". Knuckles said to me.  
I buried my face in my hands.

**(Fake Amy's POV)**  
'Them idiots, they still don't know I tampered with Tails' teleporter'.  
I started to look around a bit admiring the view.  
I then had the most perfect idea.  
'What if I make Amy seem like an enemy and then transform into Rouge'. I thought.  
'That would cause chaos' I thought smirking a little bit.  
'I just had to get her on her own.' 'But how to make Amy seem like a traitor'.  
"I then lost concentration when Knuckles asked me,  
" Do you have any idea where they would of gone".  
I shook me head side to side. He said we should split up and look around.  
Knuckles went into his lab. Sonic got up and walked into the forest.  
Rouge went inside the house. 'Perfect I thought'. I followed her.  
She went into the bedroom. I came in and locked the door.  
" Hey what ya doin" she asked me. I pinned her to the floor.  
She struggled. She shouted " Knuckles". I gagged her and tieed her up.  
" You thought I was Amy then you were wrong". I clicked my fingers.

**(Rouge's POV)**  
Suddenly, a tied up Amy appeared next to her knocked out.  
I moaned a little bit because of the gag.  
She then transformed into ME!  
I opened my eyes in horror. She then shot a sleeping dart into me.  
I fell asleep.

**(Amy's POV)**  
I woke up from a long sleep. I rubbed my eyes.  
Then I remebered the horrible moment in my bedroom.  
I then sat up and looked around to find Rouge stood in the doorway.  
" Where am I" I asked her. "Tails' house" said a voice.  
Then Sonic and Knuckles came up behind Rouge and entered the room.  
" But how" I asked. " Don't be an idiot, you got here with Sonic" Knuckles said back.  
" But I was tied up by something at my house which turned into me" I answered.  
Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other. " A C-45" they said at the same time.  
I pulled a confused face. " An imposter machine" Sonic said.  
" But the question is, who is it impersonating now and how many are there" Knuckles said.

_**Next Chapter: 17 February 2014**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys. Another long chapter for you guys. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this story so far.**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**  
As Knuckles said those words I started to worry a little.  
'I wonder if it has happened to Tails and Shadow' I thought.  
" Maybe Tails and Shadow are those C-45's" Rouge suggested.  
I nodded in agreement. " Or it could be one of us" Knuckles said looking at us all.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
Me and Tails just waited for something to happen. We was bored.  
We had spent nearly an hour in the same place not knowing what to do.  
" Shadow were shall we go?" Tails asked me. I shrugged.  
" I think we should just stay here" I replied. He sighed. I then got an idea.  
" Let's go see what they are up to" I said to him.  
Anything was better than waiting here. We both started to walk.

**(Tails' POV)**  
We then came back to the massive clearing where my lab and house was with the runway.  
We snuck up to the lab and entered it. " I have some cameras we can watch them through".  
He nodded. I turned on the cameras and the monitor. " Hmm".  
I kept switching the cameras to try and find them. Found them. They were exiting the house.  
We then heard voices getting louder and louder. 'Shit there coming to the lab' I thought.  
Shadow had the same idea. We both hid behind a row of computers to the west wall.  
I used my spy camera to look round the corner to see what they would do.

**(Amy's POV)**  
We all entered Tails' lab to check around for any useful gadgets.  
Suddenly, Knuckles pulled out a pistol and aimed at me.  
" You think you can fool me" he yelled at me.  
Rouge then pulled a gun out and aimed at Knuckles' head.  
" Or are you the enemy" she said to him.  
Sonic then grabbed a laser gun off the table and pointed at Knuckles.  
" Sonic she's the enemy, not me" Knuckles said to him.  
Sonic then pointed to Rouge. She then pointed back.  
Knuckles then aimed at Rouge as well. I stepped back.  
I pulled out another gun and aimed at Knuckles.  
Sonic then aimed at me and said " or are you the enemy".

**(Knuckles' POV)**  
I then turned my head and pointed at Amy again. Rouge did the same.  
" Put it down" Sonic said. I dropped the gun and put my hands up.  
" No you put your hands up" a voice said.  
We all turned our heads to see Shadow and Tails with some rifles.  
" Erm.. I think we should do what they say" Rouge suggested.  
We all put our guns down and backed up to the wall.  
" You okay Amy" Tails asked her. She nodded.  
She walked up to Tails and hugged him for saving her.  
You could tell Sonic was getting a little jealous.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
" She's coming with us" I said.  
They all looked at my gun ,as I started to wave it around, and nodded.  
Me, Tails and Amy headed for the door when Knuckles pulled out another gun.  
He aimed it at Tails. " Oh I don't think so" he said.  
He pulled out another and pointed it towards Rouge and Sonic.  
" I don't trust any of you" he said firmly.

**(Tails' POV)**  
I was stood there waiting for the shot. Then I remembered something.  
I had a side arm in my right pocket. I pulled it out.  
I pointed it towards Knuckles. He grinned.  
" I don't think it's me who you want to be shooting" I said.  
He looked at me with a confused look.  
" I'm the only one who knows who the clone is".  
I looked around the room. " WELL, who is it?" he shouted.  
I smiled. I pointed towards Sonic.

_**Next Chapter: 18 February 2014**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello anyone who is reading. **_

_**I would like to thank those who have stayed with this story for this long.  
Seriously, you guys are awesome. **_**:)**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**  
Everyone looked towards Sonic. Amy gasped and Knuckles was shocked.  
Rouge immediatly pointed a gun at Sonic. So did Shadow.  
" WHAT, I'm not the clone" Sonic shouted stepping forward.  
" I don't believe you" Rouge said. Sonic gave Amy a 'help me' look.  
Amy then thought about it for a moment. " Tails, how do you know" she asked.  
He looked at her. " He was the one who helped Rouge with her plans.  
She looked at Tails. Knuckles then pointed both guns at her. " Oh really".  
" Help him do what" she asked. " You don't remember because he hypnotized you".  
Sonic started to growl under his breath. Tails carried on.  
" The C-45 transformed into you but Sonic then arrived".  
" It took its chance and transformed into him and hypnotized you to not remember it".  
Sonic started to breath heavily. Knuckles then pointed towards Sonic.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
" I think our work here is done" I said and we were about to leave.  
" WAIT" Sonic yelled at us. We turned round towards him.  
" Tails got one thing wrong" he started. We all waited to hear it.  
" I'm not the clone, I made the clone" he confessed.  
" Then who is it, you traitor!" Knuckles yelled at him.  
Sonic put his hand up ready to point.  
He pointed at me. Everyone gasped. Even I was shocked by this.  
" Bullshit" I said. Rouge then slowly pointed her gun to me.  
" Well, looks like this is over" she said.  
" Hey Rouge lets blast em all" knuckles said to her. She nodded.

**(Amy's POV)**  
I awaited the gunfire when the door swung open.  
There stood a black and red hedgehog with two light machine guns in each hand.  
" No I'm the clone" he said readying the guns to fire.  
" Holy sh.." Knuckles shouted being cut from the noise of the guns being shot.  
Me and Tails hid behind a metal testing tube. Sonic ducked down behind a fallen table.  
Rouge and Knuckles returned fire while behind some drawers.  
Shadow hid behind the computers shooting now and again.  
I held on to Tails wishing that we could escape.

**(Tails' POV)**  
Amy started to hold on to me in a hugging way. I blushed slightly.  
I peeked my head around the corner to see gunfire and bullet holes everywhere.  
'Great I have to clean this up later' I thought. The clone stopped to reload.  
I grabbed Amy by the hand and escaped out the back door.  
We headed towards the Tornado to take off.  
Then, Sonic came stumbling out of the back door coughing because of the smoke.  
He looked at us. " Sonic stay back" I yelled pointing a gun at him.  
" Tails, you got to help me, they're gonna kill me" he pleaded.  
I thought about it for a moment. 'Should I help him, he's my friend but a traitor'.

**(Knuckles' POV)**  
I kept shooting not giving up. I looked over to where Sonic was. Gone  
I looked at the back door which was wide open. " Damn" I yelled as I ran out of ammo.  
'I can't let that traitor escape' I thought. I quickly made a dash for the door.  
Made it. Rouge then stumbled out a few seconds after me and closed the door.  
" You okay" she asked. " You aren't" as I noticed a wound on her right arm.  
I started to worry a bit. She pulled it away. " I'm fine" she said. I nodded.  
We both then turned to see Sonic stood there and Tails pointing a gun at him.  
I took out my gun and pointed at him as well.  
Tails then imagined what was going to happen next. Sonic being shot dead.  
A friend gone forever.

**(Amy's POV)**  
I said to Tails " Tails he's your friend you can't let him just die".  
He looked at me. I had a few tears in my eyes which helped.  
He turned back and aimed at Knuckles. " You're not going to kill him" I said.  
" YES I AM" he yelled back. He reloaded and aimed at the back of his head.  
I pulled my trigger. Empty. 'Damn it out of bullets' I thought worrying.  
I awaited my friend to be shot and to be killed.  
Me and Amy were getting tense now. Sonic was the most tense and a few tears appeared.  
" Goodbye traitor" Knuckles said as he put his finger to the trigger.

_**Next Chapter: 19 February 2014**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys. I would like to mention that I am working on another story. So look out for it.**_

_**I also would like to know what you guys think about this story and what could be improved.**_

**_Also any story ideas are really helpful for me to know what you want. Enjoy_**** :)**

* * *

**(Tails' POV)**  
I awaited the shot. I started to breath heavily now.  
Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges and fell on to Knuckles.  
Knuckles started to groan in pain as the door was on top of him.  
Shadow stood in the doorway with another Shadows head in his hand.  
" Taken care of" he said stepping outside. He looked at the scene.  
" What's he doing". He pointed at Sonic who was on the floor crying in fear.  
He stepped on the fallen door. Knuckles groaned more as he felt the pressure.

**(Rouge's POV)**  
I went to help Knuckles up and lifted the door off him.  
I looked up and saw Shadow grab Sonic by the neck and lift him up.  
" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you" he asked.  
" I..I...well..well..erm" he answered weakly.  
He sighed. " Shadow don't" Tails yelled. Shadow looked at him.  
" We can get information from him and he could help us".  
Shadow then nodded and dropped. Sonic hit the floor and started coughing.  
I reached for my back pocket. 'I'm not gonna let him get away'.  
I pulled out a pistol and aimed at them. " He's staying with us" I yelled.  
They turned to me. I looked down the sights. " He's gonna pay" I said.  
" I won't give him to you" Tails said firmly.  
" Looks like two kills in one day" I said readying the gun.  
Then, with no warning, Shadow then stepped forward.  
" You're not shooting anyone" he said.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
I had an excellent plan. I put my hands behind my back.  
She didn't seem to suspect anything.  
I reached my back pocket and pulled out a grenade.  
I put my finger on the pin ready to use.  
She smiled. " Looks like three kills then" she said.  
" I don't think so" I said throwing the grenade at her.  
She jumped out the way as it blew. We ran into the forest.  
We kept running wanting to lose them.  
They were following us. They wanted Sonic.  
I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let them kill him.  
Traitor or no traitor. He was still our friend.  
Suddenly, I heard a gun shot. Amy fell in front of me.  
" AMY" tails yelled as he started to come back.  
" Keep going" I yelled. He nodded.  
He and Sonic continued to run through the trees and out of sight.  
I tried to help Amy up. She had been shot in the leg.  
I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I fell.  
I turned over to see Rouge and Knuckles with guns pointing at us.  
" Well well well, look who we have here" Knuckles said.  
I started to get up. He shot me in the foot sending me back down.  
I groaned in pain. " You bastard" Amy shouted. He turned to Amy.  
He hit her across the face. I growled in anger. " Shut it" Rouge yelled.  
I faced her. " Why are you doing this?" I asked.

**(Knuckles' POV)**  
I looked back at Shadow.  
" We wan't to get that traitor and teach him a lesson" I answered.  
" Why you doing it to us?".  
I put my face closer to his. " Because you are no better for helping him".  
" Listen Knuckles were not helping him we're going to do what's right" Amy argued.  
I turned to her. " And what's that" I asked. " To turn him in to the police" she said.  
I stood up smirking. " Well that's not going to happen" I said.  
I pulled out some ropes and duct tape out of my pockets.  
" I hope you like playing a game called 'Kidnap'" I said readying the ropes.

**(Tails' POV)**  
We stopped after a straight 10 minutes of running. We was in a small clearing.  
I stopped to catch my breath. Even Sonic was a little a little tired.  
I sat down on a tree trunk which used to be a tree.  
I looked up a Sonic who was looking into the forest.  
" Sonic you okay". He looked at me and nodded.  
" Thanks for saving me Tails, and I'm sorry for what I did".  
He put his head down in shame. I got up and put my hand on his shoulder.  
" It's okay Sonic I sort of forgive you" I said to him.  
He smiled. We heard a noise in the bushes.  
We stood there frozen expecting something to happen.  
We saw a Shadow with a gun in it's hand. Sonic gulped.  
We saw it reloading. When suddenly it pointed the gun over the bush.  
It aimed at us.

_**Next Chapter 20 February 2014**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys. I would like to thank those who have read this far. You must have some great interest in this.**_

_**Also I'm happy for any suggestions for future stories or chapters.**_** :)**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**  
" Who's there" the voice said.  
'I know that voice it belongs to a certain green hedgehog' I thought.  
" Why hello Manic" I said. Then my brother stood up recognizing my voice.  
" What's up bro" he asked coming out of the bush.  
" Manic you need to help us Knuckles and Rouge are after us" Tails said.  
He looked at Tails. " What for" he asked.  
" Well I sort of made a mistake and they're trying to kill us" I explained.  
He nodded. " Well it's about time I punished that bat" he said with a smirk.  
" You know, I stole a nice ruby when she comes and steals it from me and flies off" he told them.  
Sonic sighed. " I told you not to steal" I said. He shrugged. I could tell he didn't listen.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
I started to open my eyes and rubbed my head. It was hurting for some reason.  
I then noticed I was in a room with metal as the walls, floor, ceiling and door.  
I also noticed I was on a table with hands and feet with straps tightened.  
I struggled a bit trying to loosen the straps. It was no good.  
I put my head back thinking of what happened to Amy.  
Then the door opened and in came Rouge and Knuckles. I stared at them as they came in.  
" Well well well, who's weak now Shadow" he said mocking me.  
I growled. He smirked in victory. " You always said you was tougher than me but look at you".  
I growled again showing that I wanted to hurt him so bad. " Shut it" Rouge yelled.  
" No you shut it" I yelled back. She punched me in the stomach. I groaned in pain.  
" Now why are you helping Sonic" he asked me. I didn't answer.  
He punched me in the stomach again. I coughed up some blood this time.  
I still didn't answer. Knuckles was about to do it again when Rouge stopped him.  
" I think we should introduce him to our new friend" she said with an evil tone.  
He nodded and smirked. He left the room and came back but with someone else.  
I recognised the person straight away. It was Amy.  
But something didn't seem right about her. It was utterly wrong.  
" Well hello Shadow" se said in a evil voice.  
"What have you done" I yelled at Knuckles. He started to laugh a bit.  
" Well let's just say that I realised that you and the others are evil" she said.  
" No" I said quietly. She came up to me and put her face near mine.  
" Why don't you join us Shadow, kill Sonic and his friends" she said to me.  
I shook my head. " NO" I shouted. She punched me in the face.  
'What have they done to her'.

**(Manic's POV)**  
We was all walking down a dirt path which would take us back to my house.  
We finally saw it. We hurried to the front door and went inside.  
" So what mistake did you make then Sonic" I asked as they sat down.  
" Well I sorta made 2 clone machines and erm wanted to have some fun" he answered.  
" Awesome, but they took it seriously didn't they" I replied.  
He nodded. " Wait, TWO" Tails said in shock. I gulped.  
Tails put his head in his hands. Sonic patted him on the back.  
" On the bright side, one is dead" he said trying to cheer him up.  
" Who's the other" I asked. " They went out of my control" he explained.  
" I couldn't order them or find out who they were".  
" It's my fault" Tails said sadly. " Huh" me and Sonic said together.  
" I shouldn't of tried to brainwash knuckles to forget it".  
" They hijacked it and transformed into him, all because of the incident".

_*FlashBack*_

Tails was in his lab and was working on a new weapon to defeat Dr. Eggman with.  
He was going to test it. He turned it on. Suddenly, he got a phone call.  
He took out his phone and went outside to take the call.  
After he finished he went inside to test it out.  
He sat down on the seat and got ready. He shot it at a nearby target.  
It blew the immediate area around it. 'WOW' he thought.  
But he saw something different over where he shot.  
A strange colour in the grass near the explosion.  
He got up and went over. Closer and closer he got the more it became familiar.  
He opened his eyes in shock. He ran up to it. It was Cream.  
She was lying on her front not moving. " Cream" Tails said.  
He turned her over. She wasn't breathing. All blood and wounds covered her.  
Tails started to feel his eyes to get wet. He put his head against her forehead.  
He started to get upset and started to cry. He got his phone out.  
He dialed Sonic's number.  
Unluckily for Tails, he didn't notice a red echnida watching everything that had happened.

_*End FlashBack*_

**(Sonic's POV)**  
Tails started to get a little upset again. I hugged him and tried to calm him down.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Manic went to answer it.  
He stopped in his tracks. He looked through the spy hole.  
Manic signalled me and Tails to hide.  
We went down the corridor and went inside the bedroom and closed the door.  
I put my ear to the door to hear what was happening.  
I heard the door open. I knew it was them.  
I heard Knuckles say " Hey have you seen Sonic anywhere Manic".  
" Nope" Manic replied. " Mind if we check the house to prove it" Amy suggested.  
'Why Amy, why did you join them' I thought until I heard footsteps get louder.  
Me and Tails hid under the bad. 'This is so stupid they won't think of checking here'.  
I saw the door open and Amy's feet and legs move around the room.  
They stopped. They moved to the bed and stopped. They were about a 5 inches from my face.  
" I've got you now Sonic" she said.

_**Next Chapter: 21 February 2014**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys. This is chapter 11. Thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed out that I should improve the POV  
to make more clear who is a clone and who isn't.**_

_**Thanks for any reviews that you do and any suggestions or tips.**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I saw her legs beginning to bend. I looked around me and Tails to see what I could.  
Tails grabbed a bat from a box and handed it to me. I looked at it.  
'Okay Sonic I'm just hitting her keep it calm and hit her' I told myself in my head.  
Her head appeared right in front of me. I hesitated for a few seconds.  
I then smacked at on her head. She stayed there for a second before falling unconscious.  
I lay there shocked at what I just did. We both got out from under the bed.  
" What have they done to her" I said out loud. We both stared at her for another minute or so.  
We then heard a voice. It was Knuckles. " Amy were leaving in a few minutes" he shouted.  
" Uh oh, what are we going to do Sonic" Tails asked. We looked at the door which opened.  
" Jesus Sonic what ya do to her" Manic asked as he stared at the unconscious hedgehog.  
" Well we had to knock her out" Tails replied. He nodded.  
" What we going to do, Knuckles is expecting her and she's unconscious" I said panicking.  
We all started to think. Manic snapped his fingers. " Got it" he said.  
He went to the draw and pulled out a circular device. He turned it on.  
He placed it on Amy and it made a ping sound. " Try this" he said passing it to Tails.  
He put it on his stomach and his body started to change.

**(Tails' POV)**  
I felt a weird feeling as I was wearing the device. Suddenly, the feeling went away.  
I looked down and noticed I was different. I rushed to the mirror.  
" Oh my" I said in a different voice. I saw Amy's reflection stare at me.  
" Wow, lookin good Tails" Sonic said as he approached me.  
I turned around. I looked down and saw a pink body with a dress.  
I looked back up to see Sonic checking me out and Manic trying not to laugh.  
" Well, looks like that solved it" Manic said as he opened the door.  
'Here goes' I thought as I left the house and approached Knuckles.  
" Where next" he asked. " Why not his house" I suggested trying to sound evil.  
He nodded and we started to walk to Sonic's house.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
I woke up again to find myself in the room. This time I was untied.  
I got up and sat on the side of the bed. I rubbed my stomach.  
It still hurt from them punches. I got up and went to the door.  
Locked. " Damn" I yelled as I went to the back of the room.  
There was a chair in the corner. I slowly sat down in it.  
I sat there thinking. Thinking about Sonic and what Knuckles had planned.  
Then, the door opened and Rouge stepped in. I looked up at her.  
She closed the door and looked at me. I got up wanting to get revenge.  
" Uh uh uh" she said as she pulled out a tasor gun. I sat back down.  
" Good boy" she said to annoy me. I got up clenching my fist.  
She shot it at me. I screamed as it hit me. She stopped.  
I fell to the floor groaning in pain. " Now here is what I want you to do".

**(Knuckles' POV)**  
We went inside Sonic's house to check to see if he was there.  
" Amy check the kitchen" I said to her.  
I went to check the bathroom and the bedroom. I checked the bathroom first.  
Nothing. I went to the bedroom. I opened the door and stepped inside.  
I looked around to find a place to check. I went to the closet.  
Empty. I went to the bed. I checked underneath. Nothing.  
I started to get back up when I felt a hard object hit my head.  
I collpased and passed out.

**(Fake Tails' POV)**  
" Well looks like I get to have more fun" I said.  
I changed into Knuckles' form. I placed Knuckles in the closet.  
" Well looks like my brother failed at being Shadow, looks like it's my turn".  
I exited the bedroom and closed the door. I approached Amy who was outside.  
" Did you find anything" she asked me. I shook my head. " No" I said.  
" Well let's try Shadow's house" she said as she startedd to walk away.  
I walked next to her. 'What a fool my brother was' I thought.  
'I gave him the order to clone Amy but here she is'.  
" Where do you think Sonic is" Amy asked me.  
" I don't know but when I find him I'm going to hurt him badly" I replied.  
'That should convince her'.

**(Rouge's POV)**  
I shot him again and watched as he screamed in more pain as he fell to the floor.  
" Are you ever gonna give up" I asked him. He didn't answer he was in too much pain.  
He looked at me and stood up. I pointed it at him again. He sat down and groaned.  
" Now for the 7th time, where is Sonic?" I yelled at him.  
" For the 7th time, I DON'T KNOW" He shouted back. I sighed.  
I put the gun on the bed and punched him in the stomach.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
'That's it' I thought. I stood up and punched her in the stomach.  
She stumbled back. I pushed her against the wall and kicked her.  
She fell to the floor and held her stomach.  
I picked up the gun and pointed it at her. Her eyes widened.  
I smiled. " Now then you will be a good girl for Shadow wont you" I said sarcastically.  
She growled. " Good" I said as I put the gun in my pocket.  
" How do I get out of here" I asked her. " Find it yourself" she said to me.  
I was about to shoot her when the door opened. There stood Sonic with a gun in his hands.  
He pointed at Rouge who gulped. " Hi Shads, how ya doing" he greeted. I smiled.  
Then Knuckles was at the door with an assault rifle. We froze and stared at him.  
He started to laugh like a maniac. " Well hello Sonic" he said pointing the gun up.  
Knuckles then pulled the trigger and he shot it.

_**Next Chapter: 22 February 2014**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys. Thanks for reading. I am going to try and put as much as I can in chapters so there isn't too many.**_

_**Thanks for any reviews. If you would like to suggest anything for me to do please do.**_**:)**

_**I'm also going to try something new at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I closed my eyes. I heard the shot but I felt no pain.  
I opened my eyes slowly to see Knuckles stood in the same position.  
But I noticed the gun was pointing at something else.  
I turned my head to see Shadow on the floor.  
I knelt beside him. He wasn't breathing. I felt a trickle run down my cheek.  
I stood up still looking at his lifeless body and turned to Knuckles.  
" Your turn" he said reloading it and laughing to himself.  
I started to feel anger build up in me. He pointed at me.  
" Guess what Knuckles I have a gift for you" I said as kindly as I could.  
He pointed he gun downwards. " What is it" he asked impatiently.  
I ran towards him and punched his face as hard as I could.  
He fell and started to get up. I kicked him back down.  
I threw about 10 punches to his chest and stomach.  
I stopped and walked out the door leaving him groaning in pain.

(Fake Knuckles' POV)  
I walked with Amy to Shadow's house. I forced the door open.  
We both entered the living room. 'What should I do' I thought to myself.  
'While I'm Knuckles I can do some naughty stuff' I thought glancing over at Amy.  
I chuckled to myself. " Amy" I said as she got up from crouching.  
She looked at me. I pinned her against the wall.  
She struggled a little until I kissed her.

**(Tails as Amy POV)**  
'He's kissing me!' I thought wondering what to do.  
I suddenly had a dirty thought 'I wonder what it feels like to be a girl in this'.  
He pulled back. I pulled him back and kissed him again. I held his head to deepen it.  
I felt his tongue wanting to enter. I accepted and opened my mouth. I put mine in his.  
We did this for a minute before we needed to breathe. He pulled me onto the couch.  
He put his hand behind me unzipping my dress. I put my hand in his pants and explored his area.  
He picked me up as we went into the bedroom and closed the door.

**(Manic's POV)**  
I was waiting for the return of Sonic and the arrival of Tails.  
I heard the real Amy starting to wake up behind me.  
I turned around and face her. " Manic you traitor" she yelled trying to get me.  
" Good thing I tied you to that armchair" I said back.  
She growled as she tried to break free. " Manic please untie me" she said in a sweet voice.  
I shook my head. She frowned and continued to struggle. She stopped as Sonic entered the room.  
He walked towards Amy. " Sonic let me go" she ordered. He put his hands on the arm rests.  
" Why are you working with them" he asked calmly. She refused to answer.  
He punched her hand. She wimpered from the pain. " Tell me" Sonic ordered.  
She spat at him. He grabbed her neck and squeezed a little. " Tell me" he said again.  
" Because your a traitor" she yelled. " Why do you trust them" he asked.  
" I'm not telling you" she said firmly. He squeezed his hand more.  
She was choking and coughing. " Sonic, your gonna kill her" I warned him.  
" GOOD" he shouted as he continued. I grabbed him and pulled him away.  
Amy was coughing and inhaling rapidly. Sonic broke free and sat dwon on the couch.  
I looked at Amy who was breathing heavily. I noticed something.  
" Amy, let me look at that" I said as I pulled off her headband. She seemed to change.

**(Amy's POV)**  
" Where am I" I asked as I saw Manic and Sonic in front of me.  
They looked at each other. Then looked at my headband.  
" It's a temporary brainwasher" he said inspecting it. " Amy ar you okay" Sonic asked.  
I nodded as they pulled the ropes off. I was confused why they had tied me up.  
I asked them. " Well, it's sort of a long story Amy" Sonic replied.  
We sat down at the table as they explained the whole story.

**(Knuckles' POV)**  
I woke up in a bed inside my base. I turnedmy head to see Rouge.  
" Knuckles ya okay" she asked as she came closer.  
" No" I said calmly. " Not with that evil on the loose". I sat up.  
" Well what happened with you and Sonic, he destroyed you" she asked.  
I got out of the bed and sat down in a chair. I was dizzy a little bit.  
I sat down and saw her sit in the chair in front of me.  
She looked really concerned. " I couldn't fight back he was too strong" I replied.  
" So you need to build your strength up then and come up with a plan".  
I looked at her and nodded. I suddenly forgot what we were saying.  
I stared at her while her voice faded but her mouth still moving.  
'Wow, I never noticed this but she looks... beautiful' I thought.  
I shook my head slightly and got back to the conversation.  
" Er Rouge, I have something to tell you" I started.  
'Come on you can do it Knuckles' I told myself.  
" I..I love you" I said slowly. She was silent just staring at me.  
'Oh god what's she going to do' I thought panicking. She kept the same expression.  
She slowly stood up, walked to the door and went out of the room.

* * *

What does Rouge think of Knuckles' feelings?  
Will Tails find out about Fake Knuckles?  
What will Manic and Sonic do next?  
**Find out next time. Bye**

_**Next Chapter: 23 February 2014**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello guys. Chapter 13 is here. I have a custom character who is nearly done.**_

_**I will be using him in some of my future stories. Next I might do a murder story.**_

**_Hope you have enjoyed this story so far._**** :)**

* * *

**(Fake Knuckles' POV)**  
I opened my eyes. I got up and I was in a bed.  
I then remembered what happened the night before.  
I smiled and looked to my left.  
Amy was still asleep. I then remembered the fun we had.  
I chuckled and started to get my clothes on.  
I looked back at her. 'Should I'.  
I shook my head. 'They might suspect it' I thought.

**(Tails as Amy POV)**  
I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in Shadow's bedroom.  
I got up confused then remembered him and Knuckles and what they did.  
" uhh" I groaned as I got up and found my clothes. I paused.  
I looked down. " OH" I said as I quickly got my clothes on.  
I then remembered about Knuckles. " Knuckles" I shouted.  
No answer. 'Where is he' I thought while searching for him.  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.  
Knuckles. " Oh hi Knuckles I was just looking for you" I said.  
He didn't respond instead he pinned me against the wall.  
I struggled. " What are you doing" I yelled as I tried to break free.  
He grabbed my stomach and pulled off the device. I was Tails again.  
He stood on it. " Knuckles I can explain..." I started.  
He cut me off by saying " Where is Sonic?" he asked me.  
I shrugged and he tightened his grip on me.  
" Again where is Sonic?" he asked. " I know where he is" said a voice.  
Knuckles turned around to see himself stood by the front door.

**(Rouge's POV)**  
I was in my house in my bedroom replaying what Knuckles had said to me.  
'I love you, I love you'. " I never knew Knuckles was like that" I said to myself.  
I was thinking of what I should do. I never thought about love with him before.  
I sat on my bed thinking and thinking of what I should do.  
'Do I love him or don't I' I kept thinking trying to answer it.  
The phone started to ring. I got up and answered it. Knuckles.  
'Oh god, stay cool don't mention anything about it' I told myself.  
" Hello" I said. " I've got Tails and someone else for you" he said.  
" Great, where are you" I asled. " Shadows place" he said before hanging up.  
I put the phone down and prepared to leave. 'Shadow's place, why Shadows'.

**(Manic's POV)**  
Me and Sonic were getting slightly worried about Tails and what could of happened to him.  
" I wonder what's taking him so long" Sonic asked while thinking. I started to think aswell.  
There was a knock at the door. We looked at each other and then at the door. " I'll get it" I said.  
I got up and answered the door. " Let me in quick" Rouge said. I stepped back allowing her in.  
Sonic then got a little nervous. But she didn't even care about Sonic when she saw him.  
" You two have you seen Knuckles lately". " Well let me think" Sonic said sarcastically.  
She frowned. " Why" I asked a little confused by why she asked it.  
" He loves me" she said. I open my eyes in shock while Sonic nearly fell off his chair.  
She looked at us. " Well erm that's erm suprising" Sonic said.  
" So you're looking for him because.." I said wanting an answer. " I have to tell him something".  
" What you're gonna tell him you..feel the same way" Sonic suggested.  
She sat on the arm of a chair. " Well I don't know if I do or not" she replied.

**(Sonic's POV)**  
Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. We all diverted our attention to the door.  
Manic slowly went to it and answered it. He got pushed back and fell onto the floor.  
There stood Knuckles. Two Knuckles' and Tails who was being carried, unconscious.  
I stood up quickly getting in a fighting stance. He pulled a gun and shot me.  
I fell over and started to get weak. Then I closed my eyes.

_One Hour Later:_

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I woke up in the living room of Manic's house. I was tied and against the wall.  
I started to try to get myself up but I fell back down. I looked around me.  
Tails was to my left, still asleep. Manic to my right who was awake and Rouge next to Manic.  
" Hey Sonic, what we gonna do?" Manic asked me. " I don't know bro" I replied.  
I tried to untie myself but I had no luck. That's when both the Knuckles' entered the room.  
They brought in some items in a bag and placed it on the table. " Well Sonic we meet again" he said.  
" Why is there two of you or him" I asked. He chuckled. " He's my clone" he said as the other nodded.  
" I think it's time we taught you a lesson hedgehog" he said rummaging in the bag.  
'Oh god, what's he going to do to us' I thought. I looked at the others who were a bit nervous.  
I looked to my left to see Tails who was waking up and looked at me.  
" Sonic, I'm sorry he caught me he took the device and smashed it, he must of known I was Amy".  
'AMY' I thought. 'She went out to find some help for us'. I looked around just to check she wasn't here.  
'Good she isn't'. I then turned my attention back to Knuckles who had pulled out a taser, a gun,  
a metal bar, a bucket of water, and a couple of knives. " Look at all these toys" he said.  
He picked up the taser. " This game is called 'Torture'" he said while chuckling evilly.

* * *

Will Amy bring help or be captured?  
Will Sonic and the others cope with torture?  
Does Rouge love Knuckles?  
**Find out in the next chapter.**

**_Next Chapter: 25 February 2014_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi guys. I would like to thank those who have kept reading this story.**_

**_You are AWESOME_**** :)**

_**I am also going to be planning my next story so expect some little delays.**_

* * *

**(Manic's POV)**  
I watched as Tails got tortured with the taser. He still refused to say anything.  
'Oh God he's gonna do it to me isn't he' I thought panicking a little.  
I looked over at the bag wondering what he would use next.  
After a few minutes Knuckles got up and walked towards me.  
First Sonic then Tails and now me. I watched as he got in front of me.  
I gulped. " Well Manic I think I should give you a turn" he said with a grin.  
He put the taser away and pulled out an electronical device. He placed it on my head.  
He chuckled slightly. " Now you be a good boy now" he said trying to make me angry.  
I wanted to let it out but held it in. He grinned. " Now I'm going to ask you a few questions".  
He pulled me up and pushed me into another room and locked the door.  
" Why in here" I asked. He slapped me. " I'm the one asking the questions" he said angrily.  
He threw me to the wall as I fell into a sitting position. " Now then" he said " Let us begin".

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I sat there, recovering from the torture I minutes ago had. Tails was hurt the most but he stayed strong.  
He groaned as he moved around a bit. I looked up at the other Knuckles who was stood there watching us.  
" Hey, why do we have to be tied up?" I asked. " Because we said so" he said back. I sighed.  
'I have to escape' I thought looking for a way out of this. I suddenly had a great idea.  
" You know what you're not as strong as the other one" I said teasingly. He stared at me.  
" Yeah you're not as strong as me or my friends" I continued. Then Tails got the idea.  
" Yeah you're right Sonic we could beat him but he's a wimp and tied us up" he said winking at me.  
Knuckles started to growl a little. " Such a shame he can't prove us wrong" Rouge said joining in.  
Knuckles started to growl louder before running up to me and grabbed me.  
" You think you can beat me" Knuckles yelled. I nodded. He let go.  
He pulled me forward and started to untie me.

**(Tails' POV)**  
I warched as Sonic was being untied. 'Wow what an idiot' I thought.  
Sonic got into a fighting stance as Knuckles did. Then they started to attack each other.  
Knuckles immediatly floored Sonic and threw a few punches to him.  
Sonic punched back causing Knuckles to fall off him. " You're gonna pay for that" he yelled.  
He stood up as Sonic did. They were about to fight again when the front door exploded open.  
We all turned to see two hedgehog figures in the doorway. One with a hammer and the other with a gun.

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I watched as they both entered the room. " Hi Sonic" one of them said. I smiled.  
" Hi Shadow" I said as I went up to him. " I thought you was, you know.." I started.  
" Dead" he finished " No I fell unconscience and my breathing went really low".  
I sighed in relief that he was okay. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Knuckles stood there.  
" Wait there's two" said Shadow scratching his head. " I'm a clone" the one in the bedroom said.  
" Wait I thought that he was the fake" I said pointing to the other.  
" Well looks like the great Sonic is stupid after all" he said while laughing. I growled.  
'No one calls me stupid'. I pounced on him and started to puch him as hard as I could.  
The fake Knuckles then jumped on me. Shadow shot him and the fake dropped dead.  
I continued to hit Knuckles. He was getting weaker and weaker.  
Shadow pulled me off and held me back while I kept going for him.  
Knuckles was lying weakened and broused and and groaning in pain.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
I held Sonic tightly while he was trying to break free and try to kill Knuckles.  
Amy went over and untied Rouge and Tails who got and walked over.  
Tails helped me calm down Sonic while Amy and Rouge went over to Knuckles.  
Sonic finally gave up and walked outside. Tails followed him to make him feel better.  
I looked around and saw some red stains on the carpet in the bedroom.  
I went towards it and opened the door fully. I opened my eyes and mouth in horror.  
There on the floor was a body and blood everywhere. " Holy Crap" I yelled.

* * *

Is Manic okay or is he dead?  
What is going to happen to Knuckles?  
Will Sonic carry on with his violent behaviour?  
**Find out next time.**

_**Next Chapter: 26 February 2014**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi guys. next chapter is here. Thanks for reading I do appreciate it.**_

_**I am also going to be posting a new story soon so watch out for it.**_

_**Enjoy guys. :)**_

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I ran in as soon as I heard Shadow yelling. I looked where he was looking.  
I froze at the sight. Tails and Amy came to see as well. Tails gasped.  
Amy put her hand to her mouth and turned away. Tails entered the room first.  
He picked up something. It was a knife. It was completely covered in blood.  
He looked back at the body. I turned around and grabbed Knuckles and pinned him down.  
" What have you DONE" I yelled at him demandingly. He groaned as I grabbed him.  
" I'll ask again, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE". I waited for an answer. I had enough.  
I pulled him up and took him into the bedroom. " Tell me" I asked.  
" I didn't do this" he said weakly. " I don't believe you".  
I threw him onto the floor in the living room. He groaned louder.  
I was about to hit him when Shadow held me back. He shook his head.  
I walked outside and sat down.

**(Amy's POV)**  
I went outside to try and calm Sonic down. When I got outside he was sat there, head in hands.  
I sat next to him. " Sonic are you okay" I asked. He lifted his head up and faced me.#  
His eyes were wet as they released tears onto his face. " Amy he was my brother" he said.  
I hugged him to confort him and he continued to cry. " It's okay Sonic" I said.  
Tails came out as well ans looked down at us. He then looked back up and sniffed a little.  
" Are you okay Tails" I asked him. " Yeah I'm fine" he said as he continued to look away.  
I sighed. Shadow then came out with Knuckles limping and tied by the hands.  
" Well I hope you have a great time in jail Knuckles" he said to him. He groaned back.  
Sonic stood up and went in front of him. Me and Tails braced ourselves just in case.  
" I..(cough).. didn't do it" he said to Sonic. He moved out the way and let them pass.  
" Didn't do it how could he not of done it" Sonic asked.  
Sonic then sat down on the couch inside. Tails picked up the phone and phoned an ambulance.

**(Rouge's POV)**  
'Knuckles wouldn't kill him or would he' I was thinking of an answer.  
Me, Sonic, Tails and Amy were in Tails' house for the night. " Anyone want a drink" Tails offered.  
I nodded and Amy nodded. Tails went into the kitchen. Sonic still had his head in his hands.  
Amy put her hand on his shoulder to cumfort him. Tails came back with the drinks.  
I took a sip. I was still thinking about Knuckles. " What shall we do" Amy asked us.  
I shrugged. " Why don't we watch something" Tails suggested. Amy nodded.  
Tails then turned on the television.

_Two Hours Later:_

**(Normal POV)**  
The film they had watched had just finished. Sonic was asleep on the couch with Amy.  
Tails had fallen asleep on the armchair and Rouge was asleep at the table.  
Tails opened his eyes and noticed the film was finished. He quietly changed the channel.  
He looked around to see everyone else was asleep. He sighed and sat back down.  
Another 15 minutes passed until he heard Rouge starting to wake up. He looked over at her.  
She lifted her head and rubbed it. She yawned and sat down on the other armchair.  
Rouge started to watch TV as well. She began to think again.  
'Knuckles, why would he do that?' she kept asking herself. She got up and went into the kitchen.  
Tails got up and followed her. " Rouge, is something bothering you" he asked.  
" No I'm fine thanks" she said as she beegan to pour herself a drink. Tails didn't believe her.  
" Rouge I know something is bothering you" he said to her. She looked at him.

**(Tails' POV)**  
" You can trust me" I said trying to gain her trust. She sighed. " Well it's about what happened".  
I nodded. " Well I don't think that... Knuckles would do something like that" she said nervously.  
I smiled. I put my hands on her shoulders. " You're not alone with that one" I said to her.  
She looked at me confused then she got what I meant. " No way Knuckles would of done that" I said.  
" You're right, he wouldn't" she replied. " We have to convince them that he didn't do it".  
She nodded in agreement. " Well backing up Knuckles are we" a voice said. We turned our heads.  
Sonic was standing in the doorway looking a little angry. " You two are trying to help him, aren't you".  
" No we're not" I said back. " I heard it all Tails, the whole conversation" he said coming closer.  
Me and Rouge backed up a bit and leaned against the drawers and cupboards. He continued to approach.  
" Sonic it's not what you think" Rouge said trying to convince him. He smiled.  
He grabbed us both and held us by the necks and pinned us to the wall. " Sonic no" I pleaded.  
He tightened his grip. " Working for Knuckles, then you will suffer the same way my brother did".  
We both gulped. " Death" he said while he started to tighten his grip.

* * *

Will Tails and Rouge be killed?  
Is Sonic becoming a murderer?  
Did Knuckles really kill Manic?  
**Find out in the next chapter.**

_**Next Chapter: 28 February 2014**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for this shorter chapter but I have been busy doing my next story which will be posted soon.**_

**_Thanks for reading._ :)**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**  
Sonic released and stood back. I attempted to get away but he pulled out a knife.  
" Stay there or I will make it more painful" he said pointing the knife at me.  
I stood there frozen. Tails got up and attempted to grab a weapon.  
Sonic then grabbed him and threw him into the wall. " Over there" he ordered pointing to Tails.  
I followed his order and stood next to Tails. I was very nervous. He came closer to us.  
" Time for you two to say goodbye" he said calmly while bringing the knife closer to us.  
WHACK. Sonic fell towards us as we moved out the way. Amy was there with hammer about head height.  
" Nice hit" I complimented to her. She made the hammer disappear. " We gotts get out of here" Tails said.  
We both nodded. " Let's go get Shadow to sort him out" Amy said as we left the house.

**(Amy's POV)**  
We started to make our way to Shadow's house. That's when we heard a voice behind us.  
" Goin somewhere" it said. We turned to see Sonic with his knife.  
" Amy looks like you get to join in on our little game" he said coming closer.  
We turned and ran. We heard Sonic running as well but at a normal rate.  
" Keep going" I yelled as we continued to run as fast as we could.  
" Amy I'm getting a little tired" Tails said. " Keep going" I said back.  
We continued to run. We kept running. I was getting tired as well. Then Tails fell.  
He fell over from exhaustion. " Tails" I yelled as I went back to help him.  
Sonic was stood about 15 metres from us just staring and still holding the knife.  
He smiled. He began to walk slowly to me and Tails. " Rouge help me" I said.  
She ran back and we supported him and tried to get away.

**(Tails' POV)**  
I put my arms around their shoulders and they began to help me get up and move.  
I fell again. " Tails we gotta keep moving" Rouge said trying to help me up.  
" I can't" I said as I lay there. " Well looks like you give up easily" Sonic said.  
" Back off" Amy said as she stood in front of me with her hammer. Rouge did the same.  
" You just did a big mistake" he said as he approached even closer.  
" Stay back you freak" Amy yelled at him. He smiled. He got closer.  
" You wouldn't kill me" he said as he got even closer.  
He then grabbed them both in a headlock holding two knives at their necks.  
" Sonic no" Rouge said as she stood very still. " Sonic why" Amy said.  
" because your going against me, your helping that stupid echnida" he replied.  
" Sonic let them go" I yelled getting to my feet. " No" he said darkly.  
" I'll give you a choice Tails, which one lives and which one dies" he asked.  
I looked at them both. 'There both my friends and they look so helpless like this'.  
" 10 seconds" he warned as he started counting down. 'Oh no what should I do'.  
" 9...8...7". ' Oh god I can't let him do this'. " 6...5...4".  
'I have to choose but I can't let one of them die'. " 3".  
'Oh god I have to choose'. " 2...1...Time's up, pick" he said.  
I looked at the two girls still with knives at their throats.  
'Forgive me for this'.

* * *

Who will Tails pick?  
Are they going to help Knuckles?  
Why is Sonic acting this way?  
**Find out in the next chapter.**

Next Chapter: 1 March 2014


	17. Chapter 17

**_This is the final chapter._**** :0**

_**If you want it to carry on then ask me and I might make a sequel if I can. **_

* * *

**(Tails' POV)**  
I took a deep breath ready to take action. 'I can't do it'.  
'Wait Sonic won't hurt Amy, he's always had a secret crush on her'.  
" Sonic I choose... Rouge" I said. He sliced her neck as she fell to the ground lifeless.  
I looked at her body shock and looked back at him. " It was your choice" he said.  
" I meant let her go" I yelled at him. " And what, think I won't kill Amy" he chuckled and sliced her neck.  
I looked at her dead body just laying there, blood pouring out. I gulped. I looked back up.  
" Your next" he said approaching with his knives ready. I started to walk backwards still watching him.  
He got even closer to me with an evil smile on his face. I turned and started to run. He ran after me.

**(Shadow's POV)**  
I got up from my couch and grabbed the TV remote. 'What a day' I thought.  
I heard a knock on the door. I sighed. I went towards the door.  
Before I could open it there was some louder and faster knocking. 'What the hell' I thought.  
I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it. There was Tails who ran in and locked the door.  
He looked very nervous and shocked. " Tails are you okay" I asked. Another knock was heard.  
" Tails what's going on" I asked him. Still he didn't answer. " Tails?"  
He ran up to me and pulled me behind the couch and we hid. " Tails what are you doing?" I asked.  
He hushed me and we heard the door open and footsteps. We froze.  
" Come out Tails, it's your turn". 'Sonic?'. I got up and looked at him. He turned to reveal him holding a knife.  
The thing that caught my eye was the blood all over it and it dripping on the floor. I gulped.  
He jumped at me and pinned me to the floor. I struggled and saw him moving the knife in the air ready to stab me.

**(Tails' POV)**  
I leapt onto Sonic pulling him off and away from Shadow. He swung the knife which made a cut on my arm.  
I screamed out in pain as he got up coming back for more. I tried to crawl away but my arm was killing me.  
I gave up and turned over again to face him. " See ya Tails" he said puntting the knife near my neck.  
" Oh no it's see ya Sonic" a voice said. We both saw Shadow with a gun pointing to the back of Sonic's head.  
" You really think so" Sonic replied as he leapt up and punched Shadow causing him to fall over.  
He turned back to me and threw me next to him. " I'll make it quick" he said as he pulled out a second knife.  
He knelt over us and placed the knives inches from our chests. " Like I said, See ya".  
" Yeah see ya" a voice said. Sonic then got a knife thrown into the side of his head. He collapsed dead.  
We turned our heads slowly to see Knuckles stood in the doorway. " Just in time for some fun" he said as he walked over.  
I sat up and looked at Sonic's body just laying there. " Oh and next time Shadow remember I can dig my way out of a cell".  
Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. " Guess you was right about Sonic then" I said to Knuckles. He nodded.

**(Knuckles' POV)**  
" I guess I better call the hospital" Shadow said as he picked up the phone. " So why was he after you" I asked Tails.  
" Well we were saying that you couldn't of killed Manic and he thought we were betraying him, so he went crazy" he replied.  
" You were right I didn't kill him, I sort of hurt him but didn't kill him" I said back.  
" Suicide probably" Shadow said putting down the phone. We nodded. " Oh have you seen Rouge I need to talk to her" I asked.  
Tails then looked at me a bit funny and gulped.

_Three Months Later_

**(Normal POV)**  
" Hi Tails" Shadow said as he walked into his lab. he waved back as he was fixing the Tornado.  
" Tails are you okay from what happened last week?" I asked him. He nodded as he finished his work.  
" Tails don't lie, I know you're still upset" I said as he looked at me. " Shadow why did he do it" he replied.  
Shadow exhaled. " Because he lost someone dear to him" he said as Tails began to get more upset.  
He hugged him. " Why did he hang himself, just why" he sobbed. " He loved Rouge but never got the chance to say it to her".  
Tails started to cry more. " He probably couldn't live with it anymore" Shadow carried on.  
" At least they're now together" Tails said. " Yes they probably are" Shadow replied. Shadow smiled and looked up.  
Tails looked up as well. He started to smile as well. They both looked up as the others looked down from the heavens.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_  
_**Check out my profile for more stories that will be coming soon.**_

**_Next Story: March 2014_**


End file.
